


Zhao Zi x Jack | Ficlets

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Ficlets based on prompts from tumblr for Zhao Zi x Jack. Vary in size and rating.





	1. „You’re satan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings before every chapter.

**“You’re satan!”**

* * *

 

Jack wasn’t sure if Zhao Zi did it on purpose. It seemed too devilish almost to even considering it… but. 

He umphed as Zhao Zi’s weight landed on him and held still while he climbed over him to get to the tiny shelf above the bed. There was a wiggle in his butt. A wiggle Jack felt. It started an ache in his groin and he sighed in relief when Zhao Zi climbed back to sit back next to him. 

“That’s what I wanted to show you,” he said and Jack looked at the little photo album he held out to him. The black and white, sometimes sepia coloured photos looked old and worn around the edges. 

“That’s your famous grandma?”

Zhao Zi nodded proudly. “Yeah, when she toured with her group around Taiwan.”

Grandma Zhao had been an acrobat before she had married and Jack knew that Zhao Zi had the agility and ability to stretch and twist his body and…

“Wait, here’s another one.” Again, Jack stood still while Zhao Zi practically climbed up his body to get another album from the shelves. There was another wiggle and he pressed his lips together. 

Since Zhao Zi had told him about his hobby, the moments in which he used Jack as a tree or went ahead and showed him how flexible his body was had increased. Drastically increased. And Jack had no idea how much of it he was able to handle until he was going to break and ask Zhao Zi to take mercy on him. Because he was assaulted with skin, mostly Zhao Zi’s belly when his shirt slid up while he made a handstand. Or the way he could put his damn legs around his own neck… Jack was still breathless from that demonstration. Or that he, when he used Jack’s body he could feel his muscular frame and Jack knew he did deserve some kind of torture for his past sins but this was going to break him for good. 

“Oh wait, I have to show you…”

“No!”

Zhao Zi, already on Jack’s lap, looked down at him with big eyes and Jack closed his eyes for a second because there it was again. The little patch of skin, exposed through Zhao Zi’s little stretch and…

“You’re Satan!”, he said with feeling. 

“Why?” Zhao Zi sat back and put his hands on Jack’s shoulder. 

“I know we decided we would take things slow and that’s perfectly fine with me, really, perfectly fine, but my body just can take a certain amount of your vicinity okay?”

“A certain amount?”, Zhao Zi looked at him with big eyes and Jack wanted to rub the little frown between his brows away. 

“You arouse me,” Jack said bluntly and the blush on Zhao Zi’s face was nothing but adorable. “As simple as that. I don’t fear of doing something to you, believe me, I can control myself but if you set boundaries about what you want to do I need to set boundaries too and those are mostly for you to no wiggle on me?”

Zhao Zi stared at him and blinked. “Wiggle on you?” And then he wiggled. Jack groaned. 

“I’m sorry!”, Zhao Zi yelled and climbed off Jack. He sat down next him, his legs crossed and picked on the hem of his shirt. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t realize… I… I just feel very comfortable with you.”

Jack’s heart grew a few sizes and he leaned forward to kiss Zhao Zi’s blushing cheek. 

“No problem. Now you know, now we’re on the same page again, okay?”

Zhao Zi nodded and Jack took a deep breath. Sometimes tiny steps were, in reality, big steps, he told himself. 

“Now show me pictures of your famous grandma.”


	2. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short ficlet for the drabble challenge: “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”

 

**“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”**

 

Zhao Zi was convinced it happened because Jack had boasted about it. He had sneezed and Zhao Zi had been worried and he had waved his concerns away because apparently, he wasn’t able to get sick. 

He stared at the human-shaped bulge in their bed and sighed. The mountain of tissues had risen alarmingly since he had gone to work and he wasn’t sure if Jack breathed that rough under the blanket or a hibernating bear. 

Zhao Zi climbed onto the bed to see where his boyfriend’s head might be. 

“Jack?”

“I’m not sick,” came a reluctant sound from somewhere to Zhao Zi’s right. He raised the blanket. 

“You look sick”, he said and had to smile when he saw Jack’s pouting face. He didn’t pout often and when he did, like now, he started to look like a twelve-year-old. But he really didn’t look fine. There was sweat on his forehead, dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale and grey.  

He sneezed and searched for the tissues. 

“I’m not sure what they call it where you’re from, but you have a cold.”

Jack scoffed but it turned into a cough. It really sounded awful. Zhao Zi made a quick stocktaking of their fridge in his head and decided that it was time for his grandmas chicken soup. 

“It’s not a cold,” Jack said stubbornly. “Give me the blanket back, it’s cold.” 

“Sure,” Zhao Zi just said and laid his hand on Jack’s forehead. He definitely had a fever. It was kinda cute, he thought. Tough, strong Jack who always smiled laid in their bed and acted like a grumpy old bear. 

“You should go and see a doctor,” he said and smiled as Jack held his hand a bit longer on his forehead because it was cooling. 

“I don’t need a doctor, I’m fine. Just have to sleep a bit.” 

“Good to hear! I guess I should just start dinner without you if you just need to sleep this off?”

Jack squinted at him and made an unhappy sound. 

“Why are you so mean to me?”

“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.” 

“You were cute once, you know?”

Zhao Zi laughed out loud and put the blanket tighter around Jack. 

“I’m going to make you my grandma’s chicken soup and then we’re going to see a doctor, alright?” 

He wanted to stand up but Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the mattress. He coughed again and looked so miserable Zhao Zi felt an ache in his chest. 

“Can you stay for a while?”, he asked and the way his red hair stuck from his head and the pleading look on his face made Zhao Zi melt inside. 

“Sure,” he said, climbed up to lean against the headboard of the bed and waited until Jack had snuggled against his side. He brushed through his hair until he heard him breathing in and out evenly. 


	3. "Stop being so cute."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little ficlet for the drabble challenge: "Stop being so cute."

**"Stop being so cute."**

 

“Stop it!”, Zhao Zi whined and tried to sit up. Jack just made himself heavier and pushed him back down to the floor. He nuzzled against Zhao Zi’s neck and he really, really liked that so he laid back with a huff. 

“If this is dragging on like this it’s going to take ages renovating the kitchen,” he complained and pinched Jack in the side. Jack didn’t even flinch. Instead, he mouthed against the sensitive skin of his collarbone and Zhao Zi suppressed a moan. Unfair! This was so unfair!

“Then you should stop.”

Zhao Zi frowned and pulled on Jack’s hair so he would look at him. 

“Stop what?”

“Stop being so cute,” Jack said with a wide grin and Zhao Zi had to roll his eyes. So cheesy. 

Paint was smeared across Jack’s cheek which had been the cause of another round of lovemaking instead of renovating the kitchen. Every time they wanted to tackle another task something went wrong and they had sex on the kitchen floor. 

Jack’s hand caressed his upper tight. “Also, stop being so sexy,” he murmured and kissed Zhao Zi long and slow and delicious. 

“You’re the worst,” Zhao Zi said and opened his legs to wrap them around Jacks' waist. They were still naked and he felt every delightful part of Jack’s skin against his, felt every connection between their bodies, every beat of their hearts. Jack cradled his head to kiss him deeper and somewhere in the back of his mind Zhao Zi reminded himself that Shao Fei had wanted to come by and help but… 

“More,” he demanded as Jack drew back and buried his fingers in Jack’s hair to kiss him again.


	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Extravaganza 2019- 🦄 WILD CARD

Zhao Zi stared at him with a mixture of annoyance and determination. He only wore underpants and a tight black t-shirt which meant Jack was happy to just look at him and let himself be ‘interrogated’.

They had started fully clothed and Jack had only lost one sock in the last thirty minutes which seemed to infuriate Zhao Zi. 

He had lost the sock because Zhao Zi had rightly assumed he had been in the military before he became a mercenary. Then he had tried to find out how many siblings he had and had to realize soon that this approach would make him lose clothes more quickly. 

To get some time he was now asking questions which - for the most part of the population - would have positive answers. 

“You had a mother and a father?”

“Yes.”

“You went to kindergarten, then elementary school?”

“Yes.”

“Mhm…” 

Jack took another pillow to wedge behind him and the bedroom wall and was happy that they had the foresight to bring their lunch up with them. Zhao Zi’s noodles were cold already. Jack thought about stealing them but he got nudged with a toe and gave Zhao Zi his full attention again. 

“You have to take off some stuff. I got two questions right,” Zhao Zi demanded and pointed at the offensive clothes Jack still wore. 

“We should have established rules. Those were no questions but statements.”

“Off.with.them.”

Jack laughed, pulled off another sock and got rid of his shirt. 

Zhao Zi nodded satisfied and hugged his dino plushy while he thought of another question. 

“What about… before you were a mercenary and after you quit the military you travelled across Taiwan as a salesman, and your hair was black… and.. and it was for… What could you have sold?” 

“Is one right fact cancelling the wrong one out?”

Zhao Zi’s head snapped up. “What! Which one? Which one is the right one?”

“I think we both need to lose one piece of cloth,” Jack decided and wiggled out of his sweatpants. 

“Jack!” Zhao Zi tackled him before he was able to get out of his trousers and they fell to the side. 

“Which one is it?”

“You have to ask another question.”

“Then I will be naked!”

Jack stared at Zhao Zi for a second and then burst out laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you had fun.


End file.
